


Sam and Dean on a milk run

by debbystitches



Series: Rediscovering Angelic Ways an alternate timeline [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbystitches/pseuds/debbystitches
Summary: You have to get Dean out of the house.  He's driving you nuts so you send him on a trip to pick up some stuff in Missouri.  Then it all goes sideways
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Rediscovering Angelic Ways an alternate timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788520
Kudos: 2





	Sam and Dean on a milk run

"Sam, I’m right here.” Dean repeated over and over. This was worse than when Sam died, when he was filled with Gadreel, when the dam in his mind broke. This was so much worse. Dean held his brother’s hand. He swore. He prowled around the room muttering. He menaced the staff and drove Cas and Jack nearly crazed. Nothing was helping. Sam lay in the bed not responding to anything anyone did. This was all Dean’s fault and the brother berated himself constantly while being unable to sleep for the days that Sam had been in the hospital. Dean prayed, he prayed hard for Chuck to come along and heal Sam. This was more than Dean could stand. 

One week before Sam and Dean had left (Y/N)’s house on a quick mission. They were going to Missouri to pick up some things (Y/N) had bought in an auction. It was a milk run. (Y/N) just needed the men out of her hair for a few days as things were finalized in the house repairs. Dean needed the outing more than Sam. Dean had not left (Y/N)’s side for weeks with the surgery and the move. (Y/N) would make him take her to the ranch daily. Then she would find a way for him to burn off the restless energy. Making love with Dean didn’t help. The two of them were all over each other all day and night. Sam had caught them more than once. So the brothers were in JJ, their dad’s truck with a trailer behind them fetching the items (Y/N) bought.

“This is nuts, why couldn’t the boys do this run?” Dean said for the 20th time in the 4 hours between Sand Springs and the corner of Oklahoma. “(Y/N) thought you could use the road trip.” Sam always answered. The two had similar conversations over the day long haul to get there. “One thing I can say, Dad had a great truck and what (Y/N) did to it is awesome.” Sam agreed. He loved driving the truck when he could. It was a fight sometimes to get to the keys before someone else took them in the morning. Sam had been trying to find himself a vehicle that would be just as tough and easy to manage. He missed the sports car he had when he and Dean had worked apart. Sam also knew that the poor car suffered terribly in as many scrapes as he put it through. He didn’t want anymore cars with fiberglass bodies or mostly fiberglass body parts. Sam had Tommy, Kevin and Rich all looking for a muscle car. 

When they pulled up to the office building where the items had been stored, Dean smiled. “There she is, that has to be Scarlett. She does look like a shorter version of (Y/N) with bigger boobs.” (Y/N)’s cousin Scarlett had bought the building for her business but the pawn shop that had been there had left a large vault full of arcane items and other things that looked like movie props or sci-fi collectibles. Scarlett’s boys were there with her son-in-law and her husband. They had been packing the boxes all day. “Hey Scarlett? Right?” Dean said to the rounded woman in glasses with short red hair. His smile and the way he bit his lip made Scarlett very happy for her cousin. (Y/N) had found a gorgeous man again. _(Y/N) was always finding the eye candy._ Scarlett thought then smiled at her own husband. The short man was losing his hair but was just as active as his 19-year-old son. Terry was Scarlett’s match for everything, and she suspected Dean was (Y/N)’s match in the same way. 

Agreeing that she was Scarlett, she shook the Winchester men’s hands and introduced them to Terry, Jayden, Bryce and Zander. The new members of the family followed Scarlett and her men into the building. “You can take the boxes out this door since you parked on the side street. There are just a few things to finish boxing up. But I told (Y/N) I would feed you and make sure you sleep rather than loading up then turning and burning.” Scarlett shot Dean a withering look he had seen on his woman’s face so many times. “Yes ma’am” he said. “You’ll sleep at Zander’s place. Gayle, my daughter is cooking for us all. It’s just next door.” Scarlett led the slew of men out the back door and let it lock behind them. They walked to the house behind the building to eat. Gayle had laid out a feast for the crew. “(Y/N) sent me some of your favorite recipes for my wedding gift.” Dean rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. Gayle and Scarlett both felt a little flushed watching that tongue dart across his lips. Sam chuckled. _Dean had won over two more women in (Y/N)’s family_. Through the dinner Dean and Sam told them about meeting people all over the United States. “People that found themselves in trouble sometimes or just needed help.” Terry was a little suspicious, but he knew that (Y/N) had friends like that all over herself. She helped people and they were her lifelong friends. She had helped Terry and Scarlett out a couple of times. 

After dinner like at (Y/N)’s house the cards and cookies came out. The group played until midnight then Terry told the younger boys it was time to head home. Shaking hands with everyone, Dean and Sam said good night and were shown to the guest rooms at Gayle’s. They showered in their own bathrooms and stretched out with the double doors between the rooms open so they could talk. “This was like being at home.” Dean said. “Yeah but without the perks.” Dean ran his hand down the right side of the bed and said “yeah perks” softly. The two argued over television and sound levels for half an hour before Sam simply turned off his television and closed his eyes. Soon he was softly snoring. Dean rolled to his side, hugged the extra pillow and whispered good night to his love hundreds of miles away. She answered back from the phone laid near his chin and disconnected. In Dean’s dreams they were together doing all kinds of naughty things. In the morning Sam tapped Dean on the shoulder to wake him, Dean said “Slickenheimer” Sam laughed. “You needed a safe word in your dreams?” “no, not a-ah a safe word, it was the name of a, uh. Never mind.” “Really Dean, the name? I thought you called it Thor’s hammer?” “What no, then it would belong to Thor and not me or (Y/N)? Why would I want to swing Thor’s hammer when I can swing my…” “Slickenheimer?” Sam added. “Shut up.” Dean answered throwing his pillow at Sam. 

Zander and Gayle went with the Winchesters to the office space and were helping load the trailer. Gayle said, “There is one more thing in the vault, but I cannot pick it up.” Zander went in to help her and came out carrying a rather good replica of Thor’s hammer. Sam busted up laughing. Dean wasn’t looking but when he did spy the collectible he blushed. Sam laughed even harder. Zander started teasing his wife about not being able to pick up the toy. He tossed it around then started swinging it like he had seen Chris Hemsworth do in the movies. Unfortunately, Zander lost his grip on the leather strap. The hammer became a projectile which flew straight at Sam’s chest. Slamming into Sam and pushing the large men back 20 feet into the brick wall behind him, the hammer rested in Sam’s hands for only seconds before he dropped it. Sam collapsed from the wall, crumpling over the hammer taking another blow to his face from the handle as he fell. “SAM!” Dean yelled as he pulled his brother over. Gayle whipped out her cell phone and called an ambulance before motioning to Zander to move the hammer because Dean could not budge it to lay his brother out flat. Zander apologized profusely while he helped Dean check Sam over. Sam’s heart was beating erratically under Dean’s hand. Dean went white as the beat stopped for long seconds before resuming its frenetic beating again. Sam gasped shallow breaths. Each one pained the man. Just before the paramedics entered the back door, Dean had opened Sam’s shirt and slit the t-shirt under it. There was a large impression of the hammer’s top plane in Sam’s chest and a bruise radiating from it. Dean knew several of Sam’s ribs were broken and his breastbone had to be in at least 2 parts. He let the professional’s take over then went to pick up the hammer to toss it in the trash. He couldn’t pick it up. He eyed the damage causing item for just a few seconds before following the stretcher out the door. He asked where they were taking Sam. “We’ll take him to the local hospital but more than likely they will send him to St. Louis.” Dean looked at the truck and trailer. He went to drop the trailer then asked for directions to the hospital. 

When Dean arrived, the ER staff were waiting for the helicopter for St. Louis to arrive. Dean asked which hospital there. He put the information into the GPS (Y/N) insisted they use instead of their phones. Then he called (Y/N). “Hi honey, listen there’s been an accident. Sam’s being choppered to St. Louis. He was hit in the chest by a hammer, Thor’s hammer. I’m driving to the hospital in St. Louis. Can you send someone else for the trailer? Babe, God babe, can you get there, please?” Tears streamed down Dean’s face as he watched a helicopter leave with his brother on it. Dean called for Cas at that moment. When Cas popped in Dean said, “Cas, follow Sam in that chopper.” Cas looked up and then vanished. Jack was the next to arrive. He placed his hand on Dean, then the truck then grimaced. He sat there for long moments before realizing he was not going to teleport anyone or anything. “Well you tried.” Dean said as he started the truck and smoked his tires pulling out of the parking lot. 

When the doctors didn’t have any idea what to do about Sam’s heart, Dean got upset. “Electricity, medication, sing it a song! You gotta do something!” he growled. Each new person Dean saw in the room got the same questions. “Can you fix this? Can you find someone who can? What good are you?” “Cas did you?” were the first words he asked the angel. “It didn’t help.” Cas said looking longingly into Dean’s eyes. “What about Jack?” Dean asked but Jack and Cas tried several things, nothing helped the out of control beating. Jack finally unplugged the loudly beeping monitor trying to help, but a slew of hospital staff came rushing in. Dean head slapped the youngster as he followed him and Cas out of the room. The staff shot the men dirty looks as they left after pugging in the monitor. Dean resumed his pacing and muttering. He would stop and hold Sam’s hand then resume. When (Y/N) didn’t arrive in 24 hours. Dean was worried. He sent Cas and Jack to find her. When they didn’t return in 24 hours Dean was frantic. He called the boys in Oklahoma. They had not seen their mother in 2 days. They assumed she was with Dean. Kevin started tracing her phone, Baby, gps unit, credit cards and everything else he thought he could hack. Rich called Tommy to get over to the house because he was driving the highway looking for his mom and couldn’t go without a licensed driver in the front passenger seat. 

Family was contacted, friends were called in. Dean from his far-off location waited for miracles to arrive. When he realized that he couldn’t get any Earthly help he called for Chuck. In response Dean heard a long overzealous laugh reverberate from all the speakers in the hospital room. Dean cussed, cajoled and pleaded. Then he sat down and prayed. He left all the earthly trappings of Chuck’s identity behind and cried through his words. “ _Please, Please God, don’t take him too. You already have my mom and my dad; you have (Y/N)’s dad and our babies. Don’t take Sam too. Don’t take him from his son. Don’t take him from his wife. He had to lose so much to get her. Please, he endured the cage, and possessions and all the other hell to keep the faith in you. He lost his faith in me but never you. Please._ ” 

Dean railed and cursed and begged between tearing at his own hair and clothes. When Rich and Tommy arrived, Dean hugged them but refused to leave Sam’s room. Rich walked up to Sam’s bed and touched Sam’s arm. For a few minutes Sam’s heart returned to normal rhythm but when Rich removed his hand, Sam’s heart began it’s tap dance again. Rich sat for hours holding on to Sam to give his heart a rest. After 14 hours Rich tired and paled so Tommy insisted Rich move away from Sam. Dean was torn at the decision. He couldn’t risk Rich, but he couldn’t watch Sam’s heart beat the life out of him. Tommy sat with Sam and laid his hand on Sam’s arm. He didn’t have the same slowing effect, but Sam’s heart did slow about 25%. Tommy was able to sit for longer but eventually he tired too. The brother’s each took turns but their times helping Sam were shorter and shorter before neither could manage to get up and move. Dean told them to stop. He went back to sending his begging prayers out again. Every 12 hours one of the boys would take some time to hold on to Sam. Dean took to holding on to the son resting. By sheer will Dean felt energy passing between him and one of the sons of his heart. 

When Dean was prayed out but still needed to be talking, he would tell stories about Sam as a kid. Soon Dean and Tommy were comparing little brothers. “This isn’t fair, you have more than one little brother you know.” Rich moaned. This sobered Dean and Tommy both. “That’s right, I’m sorry Rich. I could talk about Kevin and my dad’s boys too, but it wouldn’t be nearly as fun.” Tommy smiled a large toothy grin just like his mother with his response. Dean felt his heart drop. _(Y/N), where was she?_ “You know boys, I have another little brother too. Had another brother too. His name was Adam. He, he got mixed up in something bad and he died.” Dean looked away. _He was losing too much. How could he raise Rich? He knew nothing about being a father to a teen. He was in various places when Sam was that age? Sam…_ Dean’s heart was almost to the breaking place. 

In a rare moment when he left Sam’s room, Dean had gone to the vending machine. He pulled out lint and bills along with the change. While he was looking through the change, he tucked the claddagh ring he had found for (Y/N) onto his pinky. (Y/N) had large hands, so the ring slipped off and rolled away under the machine. Dean lost it at that moment he pulled the vending machine over and pushed it and the broken bits from it out of his way. He searched for the ring pushing over the next machine, and again and again. As security came rushing at Dean, he found a grate under the final machine. He lifted the large metal drain cover and hurled it at the officers rushing him. He dropped into a cavern under the hospital. He kicked through the trash that had slipped through the grate while digging for his pocket flashlight. In the bright concentrated light, he found the ring he wanted plus 6 others. 4 with diamonds and other precious stones in them and 2 men’s sized rings. As he was trying to jump to pull himself out of the hole, he felt hands pulling on his jacket. Cas and Jack were there. Cas had his hands nearly all over Dean. Jack was holding the security back and setting up machines at the same time. “this you can fix?” Dean quipped. Sliding the broken glass and bits of plastic down in the hole before placing the final machine upright Dean prepared to take his punishment. 

He muttered, “I wish I had not done that.” Under his breath as Jack dropped the shield. Then the machines came to rights, intact and inline. The metal grate was back in its place, but Dean still had the glittering rings on his fingers. The Security officers stopped and lined up to use the machines behind Dean, Jack and Cas. The trio stepped slowly away from the machines and backed down the hall watching the newcomers. As they rounded the corner Dean inhaled deeply. “Did you do that?” he asked Jack, then turned to Cas. They shook their heads no. Dean shook off the weird feeling then led the men back to Sam’s room. He caught a nurse in the room with his sons and brother. Dean asked her, “Do you keep track of lost items around here?” the nurse said “yes, security does.” “Security. Hmmmm.” Dean replied. He wasn’t so sure security was the best people to call right now. “Cas call security on the room phone and ask them to come up here.” Dean requested. Cas reached for the phone with his hand on the table where the rings were his fingers were touching all 7 when he muttered. “I wish your wife was here to be your secretary.” (Y/N) came through the door at that moment. Dean dashed at the woman he loved and folded her into his arms. Dean instantly felt better.

“Oh, my love, I’m so glad you are here.” Dean crooned at her. (Y/N) returned his embrace. I would have been here sooner, but I took a wrong turn and then the road on the little highway I was on washed out behind me and the bridge was under water ahead of me. I had no cell service. I just had to wait for the water to recede. I knew better than to take Baby on that bridge and I don’t jump ditches as large as the wash out.” Dean was simply happy to see her. Cas completed the phone call and walked over to the corner to sulk. (Y/N) hugged her boys and Jack then moved to hug Cas when he held up a hand to ward her off. Looking at him confused she turned to Sam in the bed. She leaned down to kiss Sam on the forehead and told him to get his heart under control. She had one hand on Sam’s arm and the other on the top of his head when the beeping of the heart monitor relaxed into a sedate pace. Dean yelled “Don’t move, babe.” But (Y/N) was already leaning away from his brother. Without (Y/N)’s touch, Sam’s heart still stayed steady and calm. His breathing became easier and his color improved. 

Dean sat down in the empty chair behind him and just stared. (Y/N) looked at the collection of rings on the table near Sam when the security guard arrived. Dean jumped up then. “Officer, the nurse told me you had a lost and found. I found these under the vending machines when I went looking for this one. He picked up the claddagh ring from the table and made to tuck it in his pocket. I hope you find the owners of the others.” The officer smiled, “I have a printout of owners of missing rings right here.” He compared rings to pictures his smile got bigger. Each of the women’s rings have rewards over a thousand dollars each. The men’s rings have $100.00 for this one and $400.00 for this one. Can I have your information so I can have them send the money to you?” Dean looked away. Sharing his info was still new to him. (Y/N) laid a business card on the table by the rings. “Please have them send the monies to this address made out to Winchester Brothers’ Foundation.” The security guard underlined the name of the foundation on the card then said goodbye. “You can send a check back up here to the Nurses Benevolence Fund.” Dean looked in awe at his woman. He dropped to one knee right there. 

“I wanted to wait until Sam and his son and wife were with the family at home before I did this. And I wish that Sam could be awake to at least bless this question, but… Here goes, (Y/N), you are the best thing that has happened in my life. I want to be with you forever. Will you please be my wife?” He held out the claddagh ring the crown was 3 small marquis diamonds with a heart shaped diamond between the hands. Dean placed the ring on (Y/N)’s left hand with the heart pointed in the direction to indicate she was engaged as she said, “Well, of course.” Sam cleared his throat and said, “yeah what she said.” Behind (Y/N). Dean nearly knocked his wife to be over to make it to his brother’s bed. He pulled Sam into an embrace before bringing (Y/N) into the hug. He kissed (Y/N) then he kissed Sam’s head. “Dean, let me go.” Sam gasped. Dean did support Sam as he lay back. Then he slung his arm over (Y/N)’s shoulders and started in on his brother. “Dammit Sammy, you had me scared out of my mind.” (Y/N) put her left hand on Dean’s chest. “Love, your brother couldn’t help it. Mjölnir is pretty hard to catch when it’s flying at your chest and you doubt you are worthy to catch it.”

“Mjölnir?” All of the men asked at the same time. “Yeah, Cas didn’t see the markings? I thought you were in charge of weaponry at one time, Cas. Didn’t you have it once?” Cas said, “I never got near the hammer.” Dean remarked “Wait a minute, Sam and I, we’ve seen that hammer. Sam could pick it up. How come he couldn’t catch it?” “Ah see, T is pregnant again and Sam’s doubting himself as a father, husband, provider.” (Y/N) told the room. Congratulations erupted from the crew. Jack leaned into Sam’s ear. “you shouldn’t ever doubt yourself, you raised me.” Sam looked at him askance then smiled. “I sure did.” Fist bumping the young Nephilim, Sam went on to do the same for Rich, and Tommy. “Dude if you are scared, you can borrow my daughter anytime to practice on.” Tommy added. Cas shook Sam’s hand then. With the contact, Cas lit up like a Christmas tree. The healing powers Cas longed to use for days released into Sam and soon he was breathing easier. (Y/N) broke the contact. “Don’t heal the bruises, he needs x rays for his discharge.” Cas smiled at his friend then looking at Jack, he said, “We’re going to head home.” Tommy and Rich said they were too. Dean tossed the keys to JJ at Cas before he left. With a mock salute Cas left. Rich and Tommy were next to leave. “I brought Pumpkin; we’ll swing by to get the trailer. If the hammer isn’t in there?” “Get Zander to put it in there” Dean said then kissed the side of (Y/N)’s head. 

After the extra people left Dean called for a nurse. He was incredibly surprised to see Sam’s heart rate was normal and he was awake and breathing well. “I’ll talk to the doc. I expect he will want x rays then we’ll see…” “I hope he gets here soon.” (Y/N) said as the ring on her finger vibrated as the nurse ran into the doctor in the door way. “Dean, where did you get this ring?” she asked. “I’ve been carrying it around since we packed up some stuff from the bunker.” “This is a Men of Letter’s find?” she asked. “Yeah well, I guess so. It was in with some other jewelry in a case.” “What case?” Sam asked as the doctor came in to look him over. “You know one of those velvet display cases with a lid and glass and a latch.” Dean looked at them furrowing his brows and squinting his eyes in confusion. “I guess when we get out of here, we need to make a trip to the bunker?” (Y/N) said. Sam agreed though he said, “I wish I didn’t have to ride along with you two.” Just then Sam’s wife, T, and their son arrived. Sam shook his head. “I think you need to put that ring in a lead box before someone wishes for something dangerous” he whispered to Dean as he smiled at his wife and son. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think Mjölnir was seen in an episode, the one before the pearl and the reunion. if not oh well.


End file.
